Be Happy
by LoveCanConquerAll
Summary: Gwen, now the Lady Guinevere, Princess of Cameliard, gets an invite to King Arthur's wedding. Post 4.09 Rating will change depending on chapter.
1. The Invite

It had been a year since that fateful day. A year since Gwen had lost everything. Everything she had ever wanted slipped away from her with a snap of her fingers.

It had been a year since she had travelled to Cameliard and found that she was their lost princess.

And it had been two days since her father, King James, had received the wedding invitation. More precisely, the wedding invitation to the wedding of King Arthur.

_Gwen had just finished dressing and was making her way to the council chambers in a hurry. Her father had summoned her, something he rarely did, so she knew that when it happened, it was for something important. Being a noble was still difficult for her, and she still got butterflies whenever she was in the presence of someone from the court. She nervously smoothed down her hair, and entered the room._

_Surprisingly, the council chambers were empty. She turned around and saw her father entering. She fiddled with the ring hanging from her neck. _

"_Father."_

"_Guinevere. I am afraid I have some news. Some news that you won't take too well."_

"_What is it Father?"_

_The next three words made her go weak at the knees._

"_He's getting married."_

_Every feeling that she had tried so desperately to block came rushing to the surface. The feelings of guilt and shame. Of sorrow and anger. Gwen had tried to move on, to exit her deep state of depression. It all looked impossible until one day when she was riding with her brother, Prince Edward, and the druid came up to them. He had told them that she was enchanted, that everything hadn't been her fault. After that day, she managed to get past her previous life, and focus on her new one, and the Lady Guinevere, Princess of Cameliard._

_But now, she couldn't help it. She sank to the floor and cried._

Gwen was sitting in her chambers. She was looking out the window, deep in thought, when she heard a knock on the door and her maidservant, Lily, appeared.

"Gwen, your father told me to tell you that you had to start packing."

Gwen looked up and sighed. She knew she couldn't avoid this. Two days after the messenger had sent the invite, she had realised that she had never wanted to be Arthur's queen. She had wanted to make Arthur happy, so that she could be. And being the queen of Camelot would have made him that. This upcoming marriage was not an alliance. Therefore, Gwen could assume that Arthur had found the strength to love again. If he was happy, she was.

But the many things were bothering Gwen. Would she be able to stand there and watch the man that she loved marry another. Would the dreams of what could have been cease or get worse. Would the nightmares ever stop?

Gwen nodded to Lily, and promptly dismissed her. Gwen walked over to the cupboard, and pulled out a few dresses. She packed them into a bag, and just as she was finished, there was another knock on the door. The door opened, and her brother, Edward, was standing there.

Edward looked pretty much the same as Gwen and her father. He had dark cocoa skin, with brown eyes. He was tall and strong, but quite skinny. He walked straight to Gwen and enveloped her in a hug.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes Edward. He's happy. That's all I've ever wanted."

Edward pulled back to look at her, and then reluctantly told her:

"We depart tomorrow at first light."

**I know it is short, but the next chapter will be longer. I am on Easter break right now, so expect the next update this weekend…Monday at the latest!**


	2. The Feast

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin. Trust me, if I did, Lancelot would have been dead the minute he appeared.

The ride to Camelot only took one day, and they reached the castle gates just before nightfall. Gwen looked around as they entered, and she gazed up at the castle, a place she had called home for the majority of her life. As the king was busy preparing for the feast that night, they were met by Merlin and some of the other servants, who were going to show them to their chambers.

Things had changed in Camelot during the past year. Magic was allowed to flow back into the realm, and while Merlin was still Arthur's manservant, he was also Court Warlock. He dealt with any magical issues. The druids were welcomed into Camelot, and there was a section of the lower town in which the druids resided in, offering magic 'lessons' to anyone who was willing to learn.

To say that Arthur hadn't taken Merlin's revelation too well was a bit of an understatement. Arthur and Merlin were not on speaking terms for a couple of months after Merlin had dropped the bombshell. But Merlin had managed to turn Arthur around, and not long after, another surprise came about.

_Merlin was cleaning the dungeons, something that he had insisted on doing after one of the prisoners had fallen ill down there. He got to the last one, and sighed. The last person to have been placed in this very one was Gwen, and Merlin missed her a great deal. _

_She had never tried to contact, and to be fair, Merlin didn't blame her. Her own brother hated her, and was ashamed to call her his sister. No one said goodbye to her but him, and that had to have hurt._

_Merlin entered the dungeon, and he started to sweep. Then, the sun shone through the little barred window, and reflected of something silver in the corner. He cautiously walked up to it and bent down to pick it up. That was when he felt it. The magic. Magic so strong that only one other person could be responsible for enchanting it. Morgana._

_Merlin ran up the stairs, holding the bracelet in his neckerchief and headed straight to Arthur's chambers. He leant against the door for a moment, and then barged in. Arthur looked up, exasperated._

"_What is it now Merlin?" he asked._

_Merlin held out the bracelet, and Arthur's face clouded over with anger, regret, and sorrow._

"_Get that thing out of here Merlin!"_

"_Why? You recognise it don't you!"_

"_MERLIN! GET. IT. OUT!"_

"_Arthur. You need to tell me where this is from. It was in Gwen's cell but she never had a bracelet like this."_

_Arthur sat down._

"_Yes Merlin. She did. Lancelot gave it to her after he got back."_

"_Of course. So it wasn't her fault," Merlin whispered under his breath._

"_Merlin! Stop muttering. What is it."_

"_Arthur. I don't know how to put this to you, but it wasn't her fault. It's enchanted. I can feel the magic. And it is strong magic. Only Morgana could have done this. It's a love spell Arthur. A love spell."_

_Arthur sat in shock, and he held his head in his hands and cried._

Merlin walked up to Gwen, whose face was obscured by the hood of the thick velvet cloak that she was wearing. He offered his hand to help Gwen off of the horse.

"Thank you," Gwen said.

When her feet touched the ground, she removed her hood and looked at Merlin.

"Gwen?"

"Hello Merlin."

Merlin escorted Gwen and her maidservant to the eastern wing of the castle, where the guests were staying.

"Here are your chambers my lady."

"It's Gwen, Merlin. You know that," she said, smiling slightly.

"Of course! Well Gwen, there is to be a feast tonight, in honour of King Arthur's marr-. Sorry Gwen. I really need to start thinking before I speak"

Gwen laughed.

"It's alright Merlin. I'm dealing with it."

"OK, umm…the feast is in two hours," said Merlin, shocked by how calm Gwen was.

"See you there!" Gwen replied.

Gwen was waiting outside the throne room for her brother and father. Geoffrey was announcing who was who as they walked in. Gwen was a bundle of nerves. She was shaking. What would people say when they saw her again? More importantly, what would Arthur say?

Her father and Edward finally arrived, and they nodded to the servant who ran to tell Geoffrey that they were ready. They heard Geoffrey's voice loud and clear a few seconds later.

"Please welcome, the royal family of Cameliard!"

The doors opened and Gwen walked in, clutching tightly onto her brother's hand. Sure enough, when everyone saw who the lady was, whispers started.

"Gwen?"

"Is that Gwen?"

Gwen looked around and smiled nervously. She saw Percival, Leon, Elyan, and Gwaine seated on one of the tables, and when they smiled at her, her face turned to stone. She looked away and then Geoffrey spoke again.

"King James and his son and daughter, the Lady Guinevere and Prince Edward!"

Everyone's suspicions were confirmed the moment that Geoffrey uttered Gwen's name. She was back, and she was going to witness the one that she loved marry another. Questions were whirring in everyone's minds. Will she be able to deal with that? Will she be able to stand there and watch Arthur marry another?

Gwen sat down in an empty seat next to her father and brother, and not long after, Geoffrey spoke again.

"And now, please welcome. The happy couple, King Arthur of Camelot and Princess Mithian of Nemeth.

When Mithian walked in, Gwen understood why Arthur had fallen in love with her. She was beautiful. Thin and slender, with big brown eyes and beautiful chestnut hair. She looked glorious in a light blue gown adorned with silver jewels. A silver crown sat perfectly on top of her heart shaped face.

Arthur entered alongside Mithian. He was reminded of a year ago, when he was walking in with another by his side. And how quickly all of that had fallen down the drain. He looked around.

_King Michael, Prince Alexander, Lady Vivian, Princess Elena, Lord Godwyn, King James, Guinevere, Prince Edward- Wait! WHAT? Guinevere?"_

Arthur did a double take when he saw Gwen and stopped dead. Gwen's eyes also were fixed on him, and neither wanted to break eye contact.

Meh…not too happy with the end but I couldn't think of a way to finish it. Hope you all enjoyed, and yes Arwen will be endgame. Thanks for all the reviews!


	3. The Farewell

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

Gwen was walking to her chambers one night, deeply lost in thought. She was tired and overwhelmed. People would turn and stare at her as she would walk past. People would abruptly stop whispering to each other when they saw her in the halls. She realised that she would never be welcome in Camelot, noble or not, even after she had been proven innocent. And that thought alone, would make silent tears run down her cheeks.

Gwen continued walking, until she bumped into something hard. She looked up, and saw Gwaine, Elyan, Leon, Merlin, and Percival standing in front of her.

"What do you want?" Gwen asked, her voice as cold as steel.

"We want to-"

Leon didn't get a chance to finish his sentence, as Gwen butted in straight away.

"You want to what? Apologise? Apologise for putting me through hell and back?"

"Yes Gwen. That is exactly what we want to do," replied Gwaine.

"Sorry isn't going to cut it Gwaine. It really isn't. Not this time," Gwen replied, her soft demeanour breaking away.

"We just wanted to know where you have been, how you have been," said Merlin.

"I'm not talking out here. We will go to my chambers and talk there."

And with that, Gwen walked ahead, leading the way. When they got to the door, Elyan rushed ahead and opened it for her.

"Thank you," Gwen said to Elyan, nodding at him.

They all sat down around the table, and Gwen began to speak.

"After I left, I never stayed in one place too long. Word gets around fast. People recognised me, and as soon as they did, I packed my bags up and left. I wasn't accepted anywhere. Wherever I would go, people would talk and throw me dirty glares. It seemed that I couldn't escape the eternal shame that came with my actions.

I left Mercia after only a couple of days, and travelled further, until I reached Cameliard. No-one seemed to know who I was there, so it seemed like a good place to stay. I had sold all my possessions for a horse and I had no home, or clothes. My first order of business was to go to the castle and seek an audience with the king. I needed some way to earn money.

I got my audience with the king after much trial. Many people wanted one, but I was one of the few who actually got it. He recognised me as soon as I walked in, but not in the way that others had. My father welcomed me into the family, and I realised then, that I had people who actually cared for me, people who would be there for me." Gwen concluded her short story and looked around, waiting for responses.

Percival was the first to speak.

"And do they know?"

"About what happened?" Percival nodded. "Of course they do. I couldn't keep that from them. But they still welcomed me with open arms, and accepted me, and I then knew that I had a real family. People who I could really trust with my life, with my secrets, and with my soul." Gwen said.

The knights and Merlin hung their heads in shame.

"Now if there aren't any more questions, I really need to retire and sleep. I am tired."

The others got up and left, and as soon as they walked out the door, King James and Edward walked in.

"Were they just the knights of Camelot and that Merlin boy we just saw?" James asked.

"Yes, Father. They just wanted some answers, so I gave it to them," Gwen replied.

"We just wanted to see if you were alright. If you can't do this, we can easily go back, make up a story, and leave," Edward said gently.

"I'm fine, it's just that, well, I'll never fit in here. And I don't know if I can do it. Watch him marry someone else. How? How can I ever do that?"

"Would you like us to go home?"

Gwen looked up at her father, and the answer was clear in her eyes.

The next afternoon, Gwen made her way along the familiar route around the castle. She reached her destination, and knocked firmly on the wooden door.

"Come in!"

Gwen opened the door, and Arthur turned around to look at her.

"Guinevere!" Arthur breathed.

"Hello Arthur," Gwen said, unfazed, even though her heart was hammering in her chest.

"You're leaving? When?" Arthur asked.

"At sundown. But I needed to talk to you," Gwen replied.

"Why are you leaving?"

"Honestly Arthur, why do you think? It was a mistake. I shouldn't have come in the first place. But never mind that. I need to return something to you."

Gwen's hand went to the cord hanging around her neck and she pulled it, breaking the string. The ring that once symbolised Gwen and Arthur's love for each other fell onto the palm of her hand, now nothing more than a band of metal holding bittersweet memories. Gwen reached for Arthur's hand and opened it. She placed the ring inside of it and began to speak.

"I had kept this ring as memories, as a reminder, as a piece of hope for us. But there is no point now, is there? You found the strength to love again, something I couldn't do and I doubt I will ever be able to do," Gwen started.

"Guinevere," Arthur stopped talking though as soon as Gwen held up her hand.

"No. I need to say this. You love her; I know you do, possibly more than you did me. I can see it. When she walks into the room, your face lights up brighter than I have ever seen it. You're happy Arthur, and believe it or not, that is all I have ever wanted."

"Guinevere. Keep the ring."

"Why? It's going to keep me hoping for a future that will never be, and if there is one thing that I have learnt it is that hope breeds eternal misery. Keep it, and be happy Arthur."

Gwen turned to walk away, but paused when she heard Arthur's voice.

"How can you be so calm Gwen?"

"Oh trust me Arthur. You haven't even gotten married yet and I feel like my life is being torn to pieces. It's killing me on the inside."

Gwen could feel the tears coming, so she turned and hurried to the door. She was about to exit, when Arthur's voice stopped her yet again.

"Gwen, you do know you were enchanted, right?"

Gwen turned to look at Arthur one last time, and answered his question in a broken whisper.

"Of course I do."

She turned around and walked out; leaving only what could have been behind.

Edward helped Gwen onto her horse, and the three from Cameliard rode out of Camelot in silence. Gwen turned back to stare at the castle and whispered a silent message to Arthur in her head.

_Be happy._

**Hope that didn't disappoint. Don't worry, that isn't the end, and the knights and Merlin will redeem themselves later on. And remember, Arwen WILL be endgame. Thanks to all the reviewers, favouriters (is that even a word), and alerters.**


	4. The Wedding Part I

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin. **

Gwen felt a strange sense of nostalgia as she rode out of Camelot. Her thoughts were torn in two; one half of her was glad to be rid of her connection to Camelot once and for all, but her other half was telling her to run back to Camelot and beg Arthur to take her back. _No Gwen, don't think about Camelot. Think of anything but Camelot._

Gwen found herself recalling her conversation with her father as to why she was the 'lost princess' of Cameliard.

_A knock was heard on the door of King James' chambers. The three knock signal meant that it could only be Edward or Gwen. The door opened cautiously after a 'Come in' was heard._

"_Father?"_

_James turned around to the sweet, melodic voice he had become accustomed to hearing over the past few weeks. _

"_Yes Gwen?"_

"_I wish to speak to you about something. Please do not get mad," Gwen said. _

_James noticed the reluctant look on her face._

"_Tell me Gwen. I won't get mad. I promise."_

"_Well, it is sort of two things in one. Where is Mother? And why was I sent to live in Camelot when I was a noblewoman?"_

_James realised that he had to tell Gwen. So he motioned for her to sit down and began his story._

"_When you were about one year old, a sorcerer came, and took you and your mother. As he was leaving, he said something strange about you playing a big part in the destiny of Albion. He also mentioned that he could not let this happen. Your mother and I fought hard for you, tried to kill him, but we were no match. As my punishment for attacking him, he took your mother as well._

_I was heartbroken after that. I didn't know what to do with myself. Even my best friend, Tom, could not help me. Tom couldn't stand seeing me like that, so he made his bid to rescue you and your mother. He was half-successful. Isabel, your mother, was killed there, along with the sorcerer. When Tom brought you back, we came to a mutual agreement that he would, along with his son, Elyan, take you to a far off land, in case anyone else came after you. That land was Camelot. He said, that he would raise you, and one day bring you back home," James stopped here, and his face turned vacant. It was clear that he wasn't going to say more on the matter, but Gwen wasn't satisfied._

"_What did you mean, when you said that the sorcerer said that I would play a big part in the destiny of Albion?" Gwen asked, wanting more._

_James sighed and turned to her._

"_He said that you were the Once and Future Queen, set to rule alongside the Once and Future King and Emrys."_

_Gwen gasped._

"_The Once and Future King?" Gwen said weakly._

_It was common knowledge to anyone who knew Merlin that Arthur was the Once and Future King. When James looked at Gwen, he saw tears rolling down her cheeks._

"_What is it Gwenny?" James asked._

"_There is a reason I came here. A reason I am not still in Camelot. You see, if everything had worked out, I would be sitting on the throne of Camelot. Alongside Arthur Pendragon," Gwen said, knowing that one day, she had to tell her father._

"_If everything had worked out?"_

_Gwen then explained everything that had happened, and her father didn't care. He had told her that it was the past, and you can't change that. After telling Edward, they never mentioned it again._

Gwen came out of her little reverie, and carried on riding, pushing all the thoughts of Arthur to the back of her mind.

**THE NEXT MORNING-CAMELOT-THE DAY OF THE WEDDING**

When Merlin walked in that morning, he found Arthur pacing about in his chambers. He set down the freshly polished chainmail on the table, and coughed, indicating to Arthur that he was there.

Arthur stopped pacing but still looked jittery.

"Ah, Merlin! There you are!"

"Nervous?" Merlin asked, clearly amused.

"Of course not! I don't get nervous."

"Yeah…of course," Merlin countered sarcastically.

But Merlin's voice took a softer tone as he saw Arthur go to the window and stare out, like her always did when he was upset about something.

"Arthur, are you okay?"

Arthur answered with a quick 'yes' but still didn't turn around.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Merlin!" Arthur said, getting a little exasperated.

"Look Arthur. We both know what the matter is here, and sure, Gwen-"

Merlin didn't get to finish.

"MERLIN! WILL YOU SHUT UP! YOU DON'T HAVE TO SAY _EVERY_ THOUGHT THAT COMES INTO YOUR THICK HEAD!"

Merlin was visibly hurt by this outburst, as he bent his head and walked away, going to the table to prepare Arthur's chainmail. When Arthur heard the rustling, he turned and sighed.

"Merlin, I'm sorry."

"It's fine, sire."

"Merlin, I really am sorry!"

"And sire, I _really_ am fine!"

Arthur sighed again, and walked forward. He knew Merlin was still hurt, but he let the matter drop.

**THE WEDDING**

The trumpets blared and the doors to the throne room opened. Arthur strode down the aisle confidently, and took his place by Geoffrey. A couple of minutes later, Mithian walked in, escorted by her father, the king of Nemeth. Arthur was speechless. Mithian looked amazing in a flowing dress of white, embroidered with flowers. A silver jewelled crown sat perfectly on her head, like a halo. Her brown hair was pulled to one side, and was delicately pinned.

Once Mithian had reached the front, Geoffrey began to speak.

"We are gathered here today to all bear witness to the union between King Arthur Pendragon and Princess Mithian of Camelot. Do you, Arthur Pendragon, take Mithian to be your wife?"

Arthur gazed into Mithian's eyes and said 'I do'.

"Do you, Mithian of Nemeth, take Arthur to be your husband?"

"I do."

"Do any say 'nay'?"

Everyone waited for a few seconds, and Geoffrey was about to start speaking again, when a confident voice spoke up from the rows.

"I object."

**Ooooh cliffie….Thanks for all the reviews! And now, in answer to some of the questions.**

**Yes, I promise that Arwen are endgame.**

**No, I do not ship Arthur/Mithian**

**And I have, in this chapter, included how Gwen became 'the lost princess'.**

**Please review! **

**|Ps, I do not have a beta reader, so any mistakes are mine.**


	5. The Wedding Part II

**AN: I know. I've been away for a very long time. But when you are in France, and then are submerged into exams that decide whether you to Double or Triple Science fir GCSE and if you to Maths or Maths & Maths Stats, life gets hectic. But I'm back. (yay?), and I am going to make it up to you!**

The voice rang out, as clear as day, and gasps were heard all around as it ricocheted around the room. The noise seemed to bounce off of every golden corner of the throne room, so it was impossible not to hear it. It echoed through the walls, so no woman or child missed the two words. Arthur turned to the voice.

"I'm sorry Arthur, but I can't let you do this," Merlin said, as he stepped out of the rows.

The rage was slowly building up in Arthur's face, and everyone could see it. Truth be told, they were all scared for the manservant. The king rarely got angry, but everyone knew that he had got his temper from his father, so when it came out, the whole kingdom was to fear. Arthur was just about to yell, when another voice spoke up.

"I second it."

The guests all turned their heads to the owner of the second voice and saw that it was Sir Elyan.

"We third it."

Gwaine, Leon, Percival, and Gaius stood up and backed Merlin.

"According to the rules, I must ask _why_ you object," Geoffrey said, his voice stern. Merlin was the one who spoke.

"The reason is simple. Gwen."

For the umpteenth time that day, gasps were heard.

Merlin continued.

"Haven't any of you asked yourselves where she is? Why neither she nor her family are here? She couldn't take it. She couldn't cope. She had finally found a way to heal after the morbid events of her past, and as soon as she did, she got an invitation inviting her to his wedding. She left. Gwen left, because even though she is innocent, mud still sticks. None of you, not a single person, made her feel at home. You all went on and on about wishing she would come back, and what you would do when she did, and as soon as that happened, you start talking about her behind her back. You make her feel unwanted, unloved. Don't you think she has gone through enough already?"

"Arthur, who is Gwen?" Mithian asked, speaking for the first time.

Mithian turned to Arthur, her voice surprisingly hard. Arthur looked at her, speechless. He didn't know how to answer the question. But it was fine, because he didn't have to. Mithian already knew the answer.

Gwaine spoke up next, directing his speech to the public.

"All of us were Gwen's family. We should've known that she would never betray a man. We should've known. Instead, we all watched as she left Camelot, struggling to deal with what had happened in less than 24 hours. If there is one thing I regret in my life, it is not trusting her when she said that she didn't know how or why she had done it. Arthur, I know you don't want to hear this, but we all know it. We all know you still love her. We all do, and we do not want to see you make the mistake of marrying someone you don't love fully."

As Gwaine's speech ended, Merlin said the words that made all the spectators hold their breath.

"This is where you make the choice Arthur, Mithian, or Gwen." Merlin said.

Arthur stood back, contemplating his decision. Mithian read the hesitation in his eyes, and almost burst into tears. A tear rolled down Arthur's cheek, as his mind rewound to all the memories he had shared with Gwen. His mind ran through every single memory, from the first lingering looks, to the passionate kisses.

His mind then turned to Mithian. How she had come to marry him as a part of an alliance. Neither had expected to fall in love with the other, but they did. When the love that the young couple shared got out, the people of Camelot rejoiced, as it seemed that Arthur had finally gotten over Gwen. But only the people close to him knew that he still slept with the piece of white cloth that Gwen had given him all those years ago. Only the people close to him knew that he asked Gwen what to do in his head when the path seemed lost.

Arthur turned to face the crowd.

"I have made my decision."

**This was a little filler, and I know, another cliffie. The next chapter won't take as long, so yeah. Hope you enjoyed!**


	6. My Apologies

To all of you looking for an update. I am sorry. I haven't been able to for a while.

My granddad has been diagnosed with cancer, and I was recently diagnosed with diabetes. Therefore, I have been terribly busy.

But I haven't given up on this story, and I hope you haven't either.

I will update soon.

And just one more thing. An author on this website got upset because she did not get a lot of reviews on her story. Even though she got ten for every chapter.

She is going to delete her account.

I tried contacting her in other ways, but I couldn't reach her, so I am doing it like this.

You shouldn't write for recognition, you shouldn't write because you want someone to tell you how good it is. You should write because it is your hobby, and you enjoy doing it.

There are people who don't even get a single review on a chapter, but they write a new one, because they like writing.

I'm not saying you shouldn't get upset if people don't review. I do. But people don't HAVE to. It is not their obligation. And you shouldn't make them. Ask them, yes, but then don't throw a tantrum when they don't and delete you story and your account if they don't.

Love,

LCCA xx


End file.
